Naruto: The Grey side of the Force
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Naruto is an extremly powerful Force user, and he eleases all of his power when he was small. He is taken in by Count Dooku and trained. This is a Naruto x Barriss story. Adopted by GoldenDragonKing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all of my grateful fans, tis I, RIgbutter96 with a new story. This is a Star Wars and Naruto crossover. I will say this once: Naruto will be paired with only Barriss will be his main girl, the one he spends most of his time with. This is placed before Phantom Menace. Now, Cento Occhi, my new OC, will you do the honors?**

**Cento: Sure, Rigbutter presents his new story. Bastard doesn't own either franchises either, no that **

**he ever said that.**

-Chapter 1-

The Force connects all of the beings in the universe. It binds us, and guides us in our lives. The Jedi have the ability to control this through microscopic parasites in their bodies. The Jedi grand master Yoda sat in on another council meeting, discussing the latest business in the temple.

"We need to organize a trip for the younglings to the senate, and…" Whatever the Master was goinf to say was cut off by a MASSIVE shudder in the force, something that made everyone in the galaxy stop in either fear or shock.

It felt as though a great deal of pain had just rippled across the galaxy. Visions filled all of their heads.

_A grey haired five year old was running. He had been running for some time. They were hunting him. Again. They were afraid of him. And for good reason. He could control things, move things if he concentrated hard enough. At times, he would see the future._

_He ran down an alley, finding a dead end. Turning, he saw the mob, a mix of races, edge toward him. He backed away, his ripped and muddy clothes, which were supposed to be a grey shirt and pants, soaked by the rain. _

_The fist strike hit his face, sending him back. He didn't cry out. Why would he? They would just attack him more, relishing in his pain. They descended upon him, punching, kicking, and using blunt instruments as weapons. He felt all of their anger, all of their hate. And he hated it. Why should he be punished for his abilities? What did he do?_

_His rage grew, his hate feeding it. Why? What did he do wrong? Did no one care? Why? Why was he hated? Why? Why? WHY? __**WHY**__?_

_He screamed, and all of a sudden, a mass of energy was released from him. Pushing and pushing, he kept it going. All he wanted was those people gone. Soon, he felt the need to stop. He stood shakily, his legs wobbling. The boy looked with his eerie silver eyes at the damage._

_His entire village was gone. Everyone dead. All the buildings demolished by this unseen energy. A large crater, him sitting in the middle, was all that was left.(Think the crater Pain made in his attack on Konoha, only no survivors.) _

_He was scared. What happened? Did he do this? Was he really a monster? The boy looked around for his favorite toy. He found it, sitting to his left, exactly where he left it. A stuffed fox with nine tails. He hugged it to his small, malnourished body, tears flowing down his face._

Everything capable of sentient thought snapped back, shocked and appalled at the vision. Many of them crying, others filled with anger over the boys village. The Jedi Masters recovered, all of them worried for the boy. He was incredibly strong in the force, the damage done to his former village was evidence enough of this. And his rage, fear, and hate had fueled it. Most troubling.

(Elsewhere)

Count Dooku was reeling. The boy from the vision, he was incredibly strong. He had obviously used his more carnal emotions to save himself. That the Count was certain of. His master would no doubt have felt this, earthquake, in the Force. He would most likely be sent to get the boy before the the JedI council does.

He had, over his many years, become disillusioned from the so called peace of the JedI. They protected the corrupt senate, people who could care less of their worlds. His communicator went off.

Disrupted from his thoughts, Dooku answered," Yes, my master."

The hooded figure said with malice," My apprentice, you have seen and felt this vision. Retrieve the boy, his Force signature was strong. Stronger than mine."

Dooku was shocked. His master was a powerful Force user. He was on par with Master Yoda." Your will be done."

He made his way to his ship, the journey would be long to this boy.

(A few hours later, Outer rim)

It took less time than expected to get there. His home planet, Ibonhis, was located in an out of the way system. It was close to the mid rims, therefore easy to travel to fast. He landed at the edge of the crater, awed by its size.

He dropped down to the floor of the great scar on the planet. HE walked to the middle of the crater and saw the boy. His grey hair was long and spiky, his eyes a piercing silver. He was still crying. Dooku got closer and knelt down, wrapping the boy in a hug.

He stiffened, not used to the contact of others. Soon, his face was pressed into the roves of the old student of Yoda. After a while, he calmed down enough to talk.

"What is your name child?" The Master asked.

"M-my name is Naruto. I cant remember my last name. Uzu-something."

"Well, Naruto. My master woud like to speak with you. Can you come with me?"

Naruto seemed to think, before answering," Sure. Hey, Mister, what's your name?"

"My name is Dooku."

The boy nodded before standing. The Good Count stood also, extending his hand, which the boy took with a small amount of hesitation.

(Seven years later)

A twelve year old Naruto whistled as he walked through the halls of the palace. Had grown in the last seven years to a tall, for his age, 5'4". His gray hair had only gotten more spiky, and his eyes thee same silver.

He wore black, mandolorian-esk armor. He had his double sided lightsaber attached to his back. He had spent years working on it, perfecting it, customizing it. He had gotten many illegal parts to modify it. His blade ran hotter than a normal lightsaber, hot enough to cut through other lightsabers. He had even made it so that he could detach the two, using a two sword style he came up with. He had spent a log time finding just the right crystal for it. A black one that had flecks of white in it. The sword, dubbed Ameratsu by the young man, was his pride and joy.

He was soon in the hanger, his compatriot, Darth Maul, meeting him there. Waving cheerfully, Naruto turned to the assembled jedI and grinned.

"Well. My friend, it appears that we have company. Now, I thought you said this was an exclusive event and I _barely_ got in. I'm hurt that they were allowed in without an invitation." HE said this, his malicious intent growing, putting the jedI on alert.

Maul sighed dramatically," Well, I didn't really invite them, they invited themselves. Now, leave them to me. This is my mission, you just tagged along for 'Kicks' as you said. Leave."

Naruto sighed. Maul was such a bore! He wanted excitement. But, he knew that he had to be patient. That lesson had been drilled into his head by his adoptive father, Dooku. His training had been hard, and in some cases cruel, but it was necessary in his eyes. They had saved him from the weakness of the jedI who would have come for him.

"Fine, my friend. I will leave. Stab the old one for, will you?"

Getting a nod, he walked away to his personal ship, _The Susanoo_. A sleek ship that he had overseen the construction of at the allowance of his fathers master, he had it outfitted with both legal and illegal equipment.

Walking up the ramp, he turned to his best friend/ bodyguard/ assassin/servant, Kakuzu. The man was a corpse brought to life by a Sith technique that used wires and a way to make a permanent connection to the Force. The imposing man stood at 6'9", his face and head covered in a mask. He wore a sleeveless shirt that showed off his stitching and his muscles, four masks sowed into his back. He had black pants and combat boots, a large sword coated in high grade cortis leaning against the wall.

Kakuzu spoke up," So, we're leaving, hmmm? Well, at least I got a few bounties. Where to next?"

"Well my faithful companion, we need to go and help Pops choose his new apprentice. So, we're going to the Nightsisters."

"Ugh, I hate it there. They always inquire how come I'm alive when I'm dead."

Chuckling, Naruto said," It was through their matriarch you are alive again."

"True. So, do you think horn head will live?"

"No. He will die. He may be strong, but those two, they are not to be underestimated."

(Nightsister's Home world)

_Susanoo _landed quietly, and two figures were there to greet them. Naruto and Kakuzu stepped out of the ship and approached. Approaching the one wearing the jedI master robes, as he was still a jedI, he hugged him. He then stepped over to the other figure and hugged her as well.

"It's good to see you two. Now, lets choose an apprentice and my new second teammate."

The quartet made their way to a proving circle and Naruto saw a line of girls, all a year younger than him, prepared to pass his test. Getting a nod from Dooku, he stepped forward.

"Alright ladies, I will be testing you to see which one is the most compatible. Now, please, whop wants to volunteer?"

One with long hair stepped forward, and was immediately sent flying by a kick. Naruto chided her, saying," Never, ever, volunteer for something. Just ask my partner Kakuzu."

When no one else stepped forward, he pointed to a small one," You come forward."

She did and he took her hand, guiding her to the center of the circle. He took her other hand, placing it on his shoulder as he slid his other down to her hip. He waltzed, a slow, elegant dance. A step, a twirl. The girl had no idea what he was doing and stumbled. Frowning, he released her and shook his head no. This went on till the last on stepped forward.

It started as the waltz, which evolved into a salsa, and finally, a slow graceful dance. She kept up with him, adapting to the situation accordingly. Naruto grinned, and said," Oh my dear, you have graced me with this wonderful dance. Might I inquire the name of this beautiful bald beauty?"

"My name is Asajj."

"Well, my dear, you have what it takes to be on my team. Dad, she is the one."

That night, the Nightsister's bid them farewell, Dooku went back to Courescant, and Naruto took his team to a villa on a small planet, a gift from Darth Sidious. And there they trained the new girl.

(Ten years later, Attack of the Clones)

Naruto walked down the hall of the stadium, whistling a jaunty tune as Kakuzu, wearing a brown cloak, trailed behind. The two made their way up to the balcony just in time to see the Jedi prisoners break free. The grey haired man had not really changed much, except for the scar on his right eye from a battle long ago. He looked at the small carbon copy of Jango Fett and smiled. The boy smiled back, glad his 'Big Brother' was here.

Dooku smiled warmly at his adopted son turned man. He had surpassed him in every way. His mastery of the Force was amazing, as was his ability to use jedI techniques. When asked how, Naruto replied that the Force does not discern right from wrong, or light from dark. It was just the Force to him. How he used it defined it." Ah, Naruto. How are you? Where is your Femme Fatale?"

"Asajj is taking care of some business on Naboo. Kakuzu and I came here to assist should things not go as planned. And to tell you hello."

Nodding they turned their attention back to the arena in time to see an army of jedI. Naruto grinned as the droids surrounded them." Dad, can I speak to them?"

"Of course."

Clearing his throat, Naruto strode forward and dropped to the arena floor, shrugging his cape off and taking his shirt off too. His chiseled frame, littered with scars of battles from the past. His double-bladed lightsaber in hand he stopped in front of Mace Windu." Hello. How are you today?"

Taken back Mace couldn't speak, so Shaak Ti did so for him," Fine. Would it be possible for you to let us go?"

"Well, maybe, if you agree to one thing."

"And this will be?"

"A date of course."

Shocked at his comment, the Torgruta backed away as Mace stepped forward," She will do no such thing! How dare you!"

Not scared at the anger from the jedI master, Naruto grinned," Well then, I guess I'll just say one last thing, if you don't surrender, I will be forced to hurt you. I don't want that. However, my teammates ae another story."

At that moment, Kakuzu and the last member of the team dropped to either side of the grey haired warrior. The other man was tall, with black hair and a strong hard face. He had a cruel smirk on his face as he fingered his saber. He wore a black shirt and pants with black boots. He had armor on his arms and shoulders. Painted on it was the phrase ' Hunfred Eyes".

"Meet Kakuzu and Cento Occhi."

Mace Windu said nothing as he activated his lightsaber and got ready for battle. Naruto sighed sadly and got into a stance, his saber not activated yet. All of the other jedI activated their sabers as Cento brought out his saber, a customized blade that could liquefy and turn into a whip. Kakuzu's cloak fell off his shoulders as his now four arms grabbed one saber in each, before turning into eight by dividing.( Think Grievous, only already with four arms.)

A wind blew in the arena as no one moved. Then all at once, they sprang forward. Cento attacked Mace and Shaak Ti while Kakuzu dealt with others. Naruto zigzagged through the army, cutting down anything in his way, when he met resistance. She was a Mirilian. She had olive green skin, and diamond paterns across her nose. Her eyes were a deep, chocolate brown. She wore a dress and hood, hiding her thigh high boots and her long hair that reached her mid back.

Naruto was stunned for a moment, she was truly a beauty. He snapped out of his daze as he duced from several swings by surrounding jedI, not taking his eyes off of the Mirilian. He couldn't stop staring at her. Why was that?

The two circled as the fighting dimmed, Cento and Kakuzu wondering what had gotten his attention, the surrounding jedI to see this play out.

"Well, my dear, you are truly a beauty. My name is Naruto. And you are?" The grey haired man said, a charming smile on his face.

"Barris Offee. JedI knight." And with that she attacked, her opponent just dodging, his smile still in place. It turned into a dance of sorts. It carried on through the arena, everyone's eyes glued to the two fighters.

Barris was confused. This man had the most amazing eyes. So silver and bright, yet hiding a great sadness and pain. It made her want to hold him, whispering sweet things to him. She shoved those thoughts aside. She was a jedI! They did not feel.

Naruto clashed blades with her finally, his smile fading. He knew it was wrong. But didn't care. With a parry, her saber went flying. His blade at her neck, he closed his eyes. One thrust. One thrust was all it would take. But he couldn't. Something was keeping him. Opening his eyes, he deactivated his sword, and turned away, saying," I do not know why, but, I can't kill you. It seems… wrong, to kill you. I hope we meet again, under less, violent , times."

And with that, he was gone.

Barris smiled softly as Master Yoda arrived. They had lost a lot of friends today. And a war was coming. Her thoughts turned to the grey haired man, and she felt a smile on her face.

'_I hope we meet again too. Maybe then you can tell me what this feeling is I have for you._'

**AN: And that is a wrap. This is one of the longest starting chapters in all of my stories. This is a Naruto/Barris story, and no complaints! I always see Naruto/Aayla, and am kind of tired of them. This story will take place in the Clone Wars and will follow a different path because of Naruto. And there will be a few surprises in store for you readers, so be prepared.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: i have no idea if any of you guys actually read the description, so here it is:**

**Someone has already adopted this story. Now, get out of this story, and go look up GoldenDragonKing. he took up the story and has done a very good job at it.**

**Shoo.**

**Go on.**

**If you don't, I'll cut you.**


End file.
